Beautiful Star
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: CRACK! Temari; rockstar populer di Jepang yang sangat tomboi dan nggak ada sifat perempuannya. Pihak managemen akhirnya membuat rencana, ia meminta bantuan ahli kecantikan sekaligus guru kepribadian yang 'melambai' bernama Deidara! BOOM! RnR? M for later!


**Warning : CRACK! **AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! maybe OOC. **Rate T untuk sementara. Maybe berubah jadi M saat mendekati tamat!**

*bungkuk2 minta maaf*

**Maaf night nge-post cerita baru… Maaf banget, bukannya night mau ngelantarin cerita lain. Tenang aja, WAMN, Catch, Pid2, bahkan Weddress ma IWU bakal tetep lanjut. Fic ini dan Love is (not) Money tetap pada ide awal alias bukan multichapter panjang (makanya night nggak janjiin slight pair lain).**

**Dulu night make ide yang awalnya night dapet dari iklan dorama korea di indosiar ***lupa namanya*** yang cewek udah tua dapet cowok muda ***itu lho, cowok yang main BBF dapet peran Ken Zhu*** tapi idenya malah melenceng ke ide lain. By the way, GO DeiTema!**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Temari, Rockstar wanita terpopuler di Jepang! Kankurou dan pihak managemen yang setengah mati ingin si blondie berubah jadi feminin akhirnya meminta bantuan sang pesolek ahli dari Prancis, Deidara! Ahli kecantikan dan kepribadian! Apa jadinya jika Temari yang tomboy tak karuan harus berhadapan dengan 'banci' macam Deidara?

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**.**

**Beautiful Star**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"No way in hell!"

Hidan mengorek kupingnya malas. Ah, ia terbiasa mendengar teriakan sahabatnya yang melengking seperti kembang api meletus di telinganya. Daripada menatap sahabat pirangnya, ia lebih memilih menengok pada sosok 'Big Boss' yang hanya menyeringai sambil menyibakkan rambut hitam panjangnya.

"You have no choice, Son…," gurau Orochimaru.

"Ayah!" teriak Deidara lagi. "Benar-benar nggak penting! Memanggilku dari Eropa hanya untuk ini!" seru Deidara sambil mengibaskan lembaran foto berukuran postercard di tangannya seolah kertas malang tak bernyawa itu adalah kertas perekat bekas komedo wajah. Ugh!

Orochimaru menghela napas pelan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Putraku~"

Deidara merinding. Hidan sweatdrop.

Deidara memutar bola matanya malas. Argh! Kenapa sih harus jadi seperti ini! "Kenapa bukan Hidan saja!" teriaknya masih tak terima.

"No, no, no…. Hidan itu ahli busana," kilah Orochimaru.

"Dan lagi, aku ada acara misionaris di pelosok Okinawa untuk menyebarkan pemahaman agamaku yang—"

Deidara menyodorkan telapak tangannya di depan muka Hidan tanpa banyak omong lagi. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan si bocah metroseksual ini. Palingan aliran agama yang tak jelas asal dan ujungnya. Grr~

"Kalian tahu, ini akan jadi tahun ter-menyebalkan untukku!" dengus Deidara sambil melengos ke kamarnya.

"It would be fun~" ucap Orochimaru dan sang asisten bebarengan.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"**Temari-samaaa!" **Seorang fans di tengah kerumunan lorong backstage berteriak gila.

"**Suna's Goddess!" **teriak yang lainnya.

Temari-sama, Temari keren, Temari everything! Kankurou memijit keningnya pusing. Sambil terus berjalan dikawal para staf keamanan panggung (yeah, para personel SUNA sedang dalam perjalanan ekstrim dari panggung menuju mobil band. Tahukah kalian apa yang menyebabkan semuanya terasa ekstrim di mata Kankurou? Lautan fans yang seperti pasir mengelilingi oase!) Kankurou melirik adiknya yang satunya. Cih, si bocah 'Ai' malah tetap dengan tampang coolnya yang 'Tch-mana-peduli-gua-sama-fans-gila' tetap melenggok bak para model catwalk dengan earphone di telinga.

Hah~ Kankurou merutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa memakai sumpal kuping saat ini. Teriakan fans kakaknya benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

Jangan tanya soal Temari. Sang pusat perhatian itu malah dengan asyiknya melambaikan tangan dengan senyum seribu volt pada kerumunan fansnya yang entah kenapa malah terlihat di mata Kankurou seperti zombie kelaparan. Nggak laki nggak perempuan, semuanya gila Temari. Yah, wajar sih, Temari kan vokalis utama sekaligus gitaris di bandnya. Wajar kalau ia jadi highlight di bandnya.

"…kurou-chan…"

Kankurou menoleh malas ke sisi kanannya. Seorang gadis berwajah garang—yang aslinya manis namun tertutup riasan punk—terlihat mati-matian memanggilnya karena sejak tadi tergencet barikade fans.

"Ya, Matsuri?"

"Aku merasa kau memandangi Temari-chan seperti seorang bapak-bapak," canda Matsuri. Ia heran, sejak langkah pertama meninggalkan panggung, Kankurou memasang wajah super-masam.

Kankurou mendesah. Ia masih beruntung. Matsuri, sang pianist grup band SUNA ini masih menunjukkan sisi femininnya meski riasan punk-rock-pop-alternative menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau Temari-chan melihat ke belakang dan mendapati kau menatapnya seperti kucing melihat dendeng begitu, ia pasti menghajarmu."

"Bahasa bicaramu ketinggian Matsuri," bisiknya lagi. "Lagipula, nggak bisakah kau cari perumpamaan yang lebih bagus? Masa kucing dan dendeng? Kau kira aku fansnya? Aku ini adiknya, Bodoh!"

Tapi Matsuri hanya tertawa. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, rencanamu dengan Baki-san gimana? Jadi?"

Kali ini wajah kucel Kankurou menghilang perlahan, digantikan seringai mencurigakan—yang membuat Matsuri merinding.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Whoah! Capeknya…," seru Matsuri begitu masuk ke ruang privat personel SUNA di apartemen yang disediakan pihak management sebagai basecamp.

Tak kalah melengkingnya, Temari ikut-ikutan ambruk di atas sofa, "Lelah sekali…"

"Baguslah hari ini konsernya sukses. Yah, meski hanya konser untuk amal, tapi ini bisa mendongkrak popularitas SUNA di industri musik. Kalian kan tahu, musik Jepang mulai dikikis kemunculan boyband Korea yang kereeeeen minta ampun itu," seru Ino.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan sambil meraih note yang dibuat Ino, asisten manajer SUNA. "Kau itu sebenarnya mendukung musik Jepang atau musik Korea sih?" sahut Shikamaru.

Ino malah menggembungkan pipinya, kesal dengan pendapat produser muda yang juga jadi salah satu pihak management SUNA. "Habisnya… para orang Korea itu kan cantik-cantik. Lihat SHINee, wajah Taemin bisa seimut itu."

"Nggak semuanya cantik-cantik kok," sahut Temari cepat. "Jangan bersikap centil begitu, Ino."

Ino menyipitkan matanya pada vokalis yang tak pernah akur dengannya itu. "Mereka cantik-cantik!"

"Oh ya? GD-nya BigBang nggak cantik tuh."

"Tapi Seung Ri cantik kok!" balas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Kan cuma Seung Ri, TOP nggak cantik tuh. Anggota DBSK juga nggak ada cantik-cantiknya. Kau ngaco…"

"Hero cantik!" balas Ino lagi dengan tidak pentingnya.

"Tap—"

"Troublesome…"

Temari dan Ino langsung terdiam mendengar Shikamaru ikut bicara.

"Ino, kau ini kalau suka dengan lagu Korea, sebaiknya kau pindah jadi manajer boyband di Korea sana saja," ungkap Shikamaru sengit. Bagaimana tidak, ia kan pemilik salah satu record untuk musik Jepang. Tapi Ino malah mengagung-agungkan musik Korea.

"Ha-Ha-Ha." Temari ngakak dengan tidak elitnya. Menertawakan Ino yang hanya bisa menunduk sambil memonyongkan bibirnya kesal.

Ino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Temari.

"Dan kau Temari, berhentilah berdebat dengan Ino. Kau sendiri bilang tak suka musik Korea tapi kau hapal nama personel-personel boybandnya."

"Hahaha," celetuk Ino. "Aku nggak nyangka kalau _Temari-chaaan_ punya hobi yang sama denganku…" sindir Ino sambil terus tertawa sinis.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, _Barbie-girl_."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**DEIDARA's POV**

Aku masih setengah tak percaya aku sudah masuk ke gedung ini. Sebuah gedung apartemen tak jauh dari menara Tokyo setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Nagano untuk memenuhi permintaan—atau pemaksaan—oleh ayahku sendiri yang makin lama makin tak waras.

Di sampingku kananku, berdiri seorang pria dengan muka codet namun memakai jas rapi, yang mengaku sebagai kepala management sebuah band yang lagunya nggak pernah kudengarkan. Seseorang yang menurutku lebih cocok berprofesi sebagai satpam dibandingkan sebagai kepala management.

Pusing aku… Mungkin aku harusnya melempar orang ini dari atap tertinggi bangunan ini. Well, aku kesal! Itu sudah pasti un! Seandainya orang ini tak datang pada ayahku, aku tak perlu diseret dari Paris hanya untuk menjadi _guru privat _seorang gadis Jepang meskipun kata ayah, klienku ini seorang idola besar.

Peduli amat, un!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kyaaaa!" Ino berteriak kencang saat ikatan rambutnya lepas—karena tarikan (baca: jambakan) tangan Temari.

"Barbie palsu!"

"Kau cewek gila!" teriak Ino. Ia masih meronta-ronta dalam pegangan Shikamaru.

"Ayo menangislah, Barbie…" ejek Temari—masih tetap dalam pitingan Kankurou, adiknya.

"Cewek jelek! cewek nggak laku!" teriak Ino tak terkontrol.

Mata Shikamaru dan Kankurou melebar.

Gawat! Siaga tingkat akhir! Wajah Temari memerah menahan amarah. Tidak laku? Jangan salahkan Ino yang ngomong soal kenyataan. Tapi jangan salahkan Temari juga yang sempat _lovestruck_ dengan Shikamaru yang masa bodoh soal cinta itu.

Sebenarnya Ino juga bingung berat kenapa Temari sering sekali bersikap sengit padanya. Padahal seingatnya ia selalu bersikap manis pada semua orang. Tanya saja pada Gaara.

"Matsuri, ambilkan minumanku dong," perintah Gaara santai.

_Well_, lupakan adegan Gaara sok cool di atas.

Kembali pada perasaan Ino. Sebenarnya Ino tak tahan jadi manajer band SUNA karena ada Temari. Tapi ini permintaan Shikamaru, sahabat masa kecilnya. Ia rela mengundurkan diri jadi manajer Haruno Sakura, aktris besar di Jepang dan menyerahkan posisinya pada adik kembarnya, Naruto—ini semua karena Shikamaru memintanya jadi asisten manajer SUNA!

Mengingat ia suka musik, maka ia menyanggupi.

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui Ino, Temari itu kesal padanya karena Shikamaru. Dan kesalahan Temari yang paling payah adalah, Temari cemburu pada Ino yang aslinya belum jadi pacar Shikamaru meski mereka dekat!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**DEIDARA's POV AGAIN**

Cklek.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka juga. Gila juga, un! Kenapa band ini memilih kamar apartemen yang tingginya ya ampun begini? Baki hanya memasang senyum sesekali saat kulihat tangannya membuka pintu kamar dan menggiringku masuk ke ruangan yang lebih dalam.

Dan di sinilah aku berdiri, un!

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir lima tahun aku menjadi seorang expert di dunia wanita dan hiburan di Paris, aku dibuat menganga.

PEMANDANGAN TERMENGERIKAN!

Well, sedikit hiperbola memang, tapi…

"Wah, sudah datang ya?" celetuk seorang gadis manis yang sedang sibuk membersihkan make upnya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia tersenyum manis padaku sementara di sampingnya duduk pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya. _Well_, aku suka dengan tato itu. _Artistic_-lah untuk orang Jepang. Tapi bocah merah itu tak menatapku. Ia sibuk berbicara di telepon.

"Sasuke, komposisi aransemennya jelek." Kudengar samar-samar pembicaraannya di telepon. "Ya sudah, aku akan ke tempatmu sejam lagi."

Pencahayaan ruangan yang menurutku kurang. Sampah di lantai; kaleng bekas minuman, tumpahan isi keripik dan beberapa scraft musim dingin yang tergeletak di beberapa sudut, sobekan kertas yang berisi partitur dan aransemen nada yang tak kukenal. PARAH! Ini kamar atau tempat sampah?

Dan terakhir, yang paling membuatku tak habis pikir, di hadapanku, empat orang berdiri. Dua laki-laki yang terlihat memegangi lengan dan pinggang dua perempuan yang saling melempar _deathglare._ Dua laki-laki itu—satunya dengan style rambut yang dikuncir tinggi, satunya pemuda dengan banyak hiasan cemong sana-sini di wajahnya—tengah menatapku.

"Minta maaf!" seru si gadis manis, wah, ia mirip denganku. Ia terlihat feminin meski agak aneh karena rambut pirangnya yang panjang tergerai awut-awutan seperti diserang badai Arizona.

"Kau yang harusnya minta maaf, Barbie!"

Yang kali ini bicara adalah gadis berpenampilan stoic dengan dandanan serba hitam yang membuat mataku pusing, un! Maksudku kepalaku pusing, un!

"Minta maaf, Jelek!" teriak si gadis manis yang masih dipegangi si pemuda rambut nanas.

"Kau!" Si gadis aneh itu mengangkat tangannya dan meraih rambut pirang si cantik.

"Kyaaa!"

**Plakk.**

"Aduh!"

"Hei, kau bisa nggak bertingkah seperti cewek barbar begitu?" teriakku di depan mukanya setelah menepuk keras tangannya yang menjambak gadis de depannya. Cih, siapa sih cewek ini? Sikapnya benar-benar bukan perempuan!

"APA?" Kulihat ia menyalak garang.

"T-Temari, tenang…" bisik si pemuda jabrik yang memeganginya.

"Deidara-san!" ungkap Baki yang mendadak menyentuhkan tangannya di pundakku. "Tolong jangan bicara begitu pada Temari…"

Temari? Tunggu! Temari, un!

Mukaku pucat. Tanganku dengan cepat merogoh sakuku. Kutatap lagi gambar dalam foto itu lalu membandingkannya dengan wajah cewek barbar di hadapanku. GAH! Aku benci mengakuinya. Mereka mirip meski di foto ini riasannya tak terlalu parah. Dan lagi rambutnya pirang. Kenapa ini cewek barbar rambutnya hitam? Sial! Pasti di-cat!

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT!" seru Temari.

Aku menghela napas. Aku melirik Baki lalu menujuk Temari malas, "Dia?"

Baki tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Aku sweatdrop.

"BAKI! Mau apa kau bawa-bawa BANCI kemari?"

Aku menoleh tajam pada gadis di hadapanku. Apa katanya tadi, un? BANCI?

"Hai, Nona. Perkenalkan, namaku Deidara. Aku akan mengajarkanmu apa itu **tata krama wanita**, un," ungkapku sejelas mungkin sembari menyeringai sekeren mungkin.

"Mengajarkanku? Apa-apaan ini?" teriaknya lagi.

"Well, aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi kau memang perlu dipermak."

"Ap—"

"Kau tahu, melihatmu yang **parah** seperti ini, rasanya aku ingin meneriaki ayahku sendiri. Mengajarimu… Kenapa ayahku nggak mengirimku pada Cristiano Ronaldo sekalian untuk dijadikan wanita? Kau benar-benar bukan perempuan, Nona Tem—"

**BUGH!**

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT :** Wokokkokokokok… garing ya?

**NARUTO : **Aku numpang nama doang ni?

**SAKURA : **Kayaknya kita memang nggak ambil bagian di fic gaje satu ini…

**NIGHT : **Hahahaha, gak tahu dah! Ni kan fic singkat, kayaknya nggak jamin ada slight,

**DEIDARA :** Un, apa-apaan ini?

**NIGHT** : Fic donk Dei-kun…

**SHIKAMARU** : Gaje benar…Temari nggak kelewat OOC tuh?

**NIGHT:** *keringat dingin*

**ALL CHARA : **pokoknya REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**First fic Deitema! Night masih kesengsem… di We Are Marry Now, mereka nggak terlalu di ekspose sih. Jadi kubikinin fic buat DT… Mungkin suatu saat ntar night bikin KibaHanabi atau ItaHanabi atau SaiKonan atau fic crack pair parah lainnya. Hahahahaha, maaf kalau garing. Sense humor night lagi awut-awutan seiring ma WAMN yang humornya ilang ganti jadi romance.**

**Idenya simple kok, cukup ngebayangin KOTAK-nya band Indonesia. Hahahaaha, night sebenarnya nggak begitu ngerti musik indo. Musik korea pun udah lama nggak night perhatiin. Makanya nama orang-orangnya udah banyak yang lupa.**

**SasuGaa? Err, nggak deh kayaknya… dibikin friendship aja ya… ShikaIno? Err… nggak janji juga… NaruSaku? Um… pikir ntar ya? Liat respon reader dulu ma fic ini.**

**Oke, THANKS FOR READING… **

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
